


Beautiful

by Tarvok



Series: Dailies With Sherlock Holmes [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asperger's Sherlock, Character Study, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Child Abuse and Neglect, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That's my good boy. My precious, beautiful, perfect little boy. You're my lovely boy, Sherlock. You're John's <i>perfect</i> little boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me a very long time to be comfortable with writing, as it's something that hits close to home for me. It could have been any fandom, really, but somehow Sherlock and John were the ones it manifested through.

Beautiful

By Tarvok

Rated Mature. M/M. Character Study. Established Relationship. Mentions of abuse and neglect. Praise Kink. Aspie!Sherlock.

 

When I found him, he was curled in on himself, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. It was a ruse; I knew different. I've always known different.

“Sherlock.” My own voice was hoarse to my ears. He didn't respond, just wrapped himself closer in that coat of his, and looked out over the water of the Thames.

I'd walked the length of the dark beach and come to stand next to him, my hands in the pockets of my jeans. It was a cool night, not yet warm enough to not warrant a jacket, but I'd left mine at home when he took off. I decided _to hell with it,_ and sat next to him on the cold stones. I was just watching the clouds moving along the sky in a lazy pattern when he spoke up in a small voice.

“I'm _different,_ John.”

I don't wait. “I'm aware of that, Sherlock. I'm okay with it, too.”

A depreciating chuckle. “Maybe too different. Even for you.”

I sighed, “Can't I decide that for myself?” He doesn't respond.

 

~o0o~

 

“John... _please._ I need. I... _need._ ”

“What do you need?”

“Tell me I'm... a good person.”

“You _are,_ Sherlock.”

“No. No, I'm not, John. _I'm not._ ”

 

~o0o~

 

“Why do you do this?” My bum'd gone numb waiting for him to speak. I shifted in an attempt to get more comfortable. “Why do you insist upon putting yourself down so much?”

“I don't know any different.” He'd tucked his hands into his pockets and leaned forward. For some odd reason, it reminded me of what a small child would do.

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. I reached out, and when he tensed up, I completed the action and placed my right hand on his back between his shoulder blades. I started rubbing in what I hoped were soothing circles. He shivered under my touch from something more than cold.

 

~o0o~

 

“Just tell me what I can _do,_ Sherlock. I want to help.”

“Tell me I'm _good enough,_ John. Tell me I'm the _best you've ever had._ ”

 

~o0o~

 

“Why don't we go back inside, huh? It's cold out here.” I scooted to my right some more and put my arm around his shoulders.

“I don't want to go home, John.” He curled toward me.

“That's okay. We can grab some tea or coffee if you want.”

He shook his head. The wind picked up suddenly and I watched, in odd fascination, how the breeze stirred his loose ringlets. Not for the first time, I wondered how he kept them tamed at all.

 

~o0o~

 

“ _John..._ ” He gasps my name as I run the back of my knuckles along the underside of his erection. I lean into him, pushing him further into the mattress.

“There's a good boy... Let Daddy take care of you. Just relax.” I smear a drop of precome along the head of his prick, and he lets out this amazing little keening moan. “Shh... it's okay. Daddy's got you, my beautiful little boy.”

 

~o0o~

 

I heard him sigh in frustration before he spoke. “When I was small, Mummy and Daddy sent me away for being bad. No one ever told me what I did wrong.” His voice was quiet, the wind nearly stealing his words. “Ever since, I was _never_ good enough. No matter what I did, I was sent away for being bad. No one ever told me I was _brilliant_ or _smart_ or good at _anything._ You're the first person to ever say those things, John.”

I squeezed his right bicep tighter. “Well, I'll be the last, too.” I pulled him closer to me and I chose to ignore how he shook and sniffed.

 

~o0o~

 

“That's it, Baby. That's it. Let go...” I caress his face as he trembles in my arms. “Come for Daddy, Sherlock.” His hands are fisted in the sheets, and he moans from deep within his chest as he spills in my hand. He lets out a small sigh as he relaxes against the pillows. “Yes... that's it. That's my good boy. My precious, beautiful, perfect little boy. You're my lovely boy, Sherlock. You're John's _perfect_ little boy.”

As I kiss away his happy tears, I vow that no one will ever make him feel like he's anything less than perfect, anything less than _beautiful,_ ever again.

 

 


End file.
